I Think There's Been A Big Mistake
by Tohdoh
Summary: Shoutmon is super stoked upon meeting the so-called "Snow Queen." He wants Elsa to help him become the Digimon King, but she just wants to go back home. [Frozen and Digimon Xros Wars/Fusion crossover. Oneshot. Modern AU. No ice powers.]


**I've been wanting to do a Digimon fic for the longest time, because I love Digimon so much. I have a crossover on Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel and Merida having Digimon partners, but that one's taking a while to write. This one was easier to finish.**

**I'll be using terms from the English dub, like "Digi-Fuse" instead of "Digi-Xros."**

* * *

**I Think There's Been A Huge Mistake**

Elsa Aktharsdottir screamed as she tumbled and spiralled down a green portal. One moment she was on her phone, the next she was sucked into a digital dimension. She couldn't understand what had happened, let alone what happened now. All she knew that she was falling, falling. But to where?

A field of green grass finally broke her fall. Elsa ducked her head and tucked in her legs as she tumbled down a hill. She finally skidded to a halt.

"Ow..." she mumbled.

She shook her long blonde hair clear of grass and dirt and patted down her clothes. Somehow she managed to land unscathed.

'Where am I?' she asked herself dazedly. 'What is this?'

What Elsa saw next was the biggest, ugliest, most frightening lion she had ever seen in her life. It loomed several meters away from her, swatting at and scaring away a bunch of other strange-looking creatures. They screamed and fled, streaming past Elsa to get away from the lion. It looked straight at her and roared.

Elsa couldn't believe her eyes. She gaped with her mouth open, frozen in paralyzed fear. Only her eyes moved to blink fast and hard. But she wasn't hallucinating. The giant lion bared its stained teeth and red eyes gleamed madly as it charged after her. Fear made her snap out of her paralysis. Elsa staggered to her feet and ran for her life. Tears rimmed her eyes. She still hadn't the slightest idea what the heck was going on. Even worse, she might die any moment. Feeling her strength ebb and her legs tire into numb slowness, Elsa shut her eyes and braced herself for the worst. She thought of seeing her dead parents again...

The finishing blow never came. She opened her eyes. Daring herself to turn around, she gasped as the giant lion careened back from blows inflicted by smaller creatures. One looked like a white and orange saber-toothed tiger, the other a squat mechanical beetle. The latter unleashed a seismic blast that knocked back both the lion and Elsa. She cried out as she sailed into the air and landed into a ditch. Stunned but otherwise okay, Elsa shook her dazed head and looked up to see a little red dragon standing over her.

"Hey, you okay?" it asked.

Did that dragon just...talk? "I-I think so." she managed to say.

It extended its staff at her. "Come on, I'll help you up."

After some hesitation, Elsa grasped the end of the staff. She was surprised at how strong the little guy was as it heaved her out with little effort. It grinned up at her with unbridled joy.

"Wow, you came!" it exclaimed. "You really came! Boy, am I happy to see you, Queen Elsa!"

Elsa was helplessly confused. "Who are you? Who are they? And how do you know my name?"

"I'm Shoutmon!" it shouted. "You can probably tell, hehe." Shoutmon pointed to the two creatures holding off the lion. "Those are my buddies Dorulumon and Ballistamon." The little red dragon was about to talk more when the huge lion attacked again, this time with a long-distance attack. Shoutmon narrowly dodged it with a timely leap and winked at Elsa. "Whew, that was a close one. As for your other question, that'll be for another-tiiiime!"

Shoutmon wailed as Madleomon smacked its paw into him, making him tumble through the air. Shoutmon landed with a loud crash.

Elsa scrambled to his side. "A-are you okay?" she anxiously asked.

Shoutmon groaned and staggered to its feet, using its staff for support. "Yeah, somehow." He glared at the roaring, rampaging lion. "That Madleomon's seriously off his rocker. I'm gonna put him in his place." He raised his voice. "Ballistamon, Dorulumon! Get out of the way!"

Shoutmon caterwauled into the large end of his staff, which turned out to be a microphone. "Bellow Blaster!"

Elsa cried out and clapped hands to her ears. Ballistamon and Dorulumon leapt away just in time. The fiery, sonic blast took Madleomon off his feet.

Shoutmon rubbed his head sheepishly. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you that you might want to cover your ears for that one."

Madleomon rumbled angrily as it rose. Shoutmon brandished his mic and stood in front of Elsa.

"Stay back, I'll protect you!" he cried. He looked to Madleomon and stuck out his tongue. "Still hungry for more, huh? Eat this! Fiery Fastball!" A ball of fire ignited from Shoutmon's palm, and he hurled it with all his might. The attack hit Madleomon in the face, but this time the monstrous lion didn't fall over. It only threw its head back and let out an enraged roar.

Shoutmon gritted his teeth. "Dang it, it didn't work. I feel stronger, but not strong enough to beat Madleomon all by myself."

Madleomon threw down both its clenched paws. A fissure cracked through the earth and tore it apart. Shoutmon and his friends screamed as they fell through. They barely managed to hang onto the ledge, dangling over certain death. Elsa felt so helpless. Shoutmon's voice snapped her out of her panic.

"Elsa! Use the Fusion Loader! That will save us and defeat Madleomon!"

"H-how do I do that?"

"Call upon our names and command us to Digi-Fuse! You can do it!"

Elsa fished out the Fusion Loader from her purse. "Here goes nothing..." She held out the strange-looking device before her. "Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon...Digi-Fuse!"

Elsa watched in awe as the Fusion Loader unleashed a bright light, and the three Digimon emanated energy of different colors. They ascended together to meet and combine in an explosive swirl. When the dust cleared, a new Digimon stood in its place. What were once the heads of Dorulumon and Ballistamon were now the new Digimon's shoulders. It stood tall and looked almost human, though Elsa could tell Shoutmon was somewhere in there.

'They really did fuse!'

The combined Digimon held up its large red fists to challenge Madleomon. "Shoutmon X3!" it declared itself.

Elsa actually found herself smiling and felt her heart lift as Shoutmon X3 charged at Madleomon. "Go get him!" she shouted.

"Three Victorize!" Shoutmon X3 cried. The giant V-shaped crest on his chest glowed and fired a beam straight at Madleomon. It roared as the beam hit it square in the torso. It staggered back, one paw clutching its stomach.

"Not enough for you? How about this?" Shoutmon X3 detached the V from its chest and hurled it. "Victorize Boomerang!" The weapon swung in a deadly arc to embed in Madleomon's back with a loud impact. It roared in pain and collapsed.

Madleomon dissipated into a burst of digital energy. Shoutmon X3 degenerated and split back into Shoutmon, Ballistamon and Dorulumon.

Elsa stared at them in disbelief. "I don't know what just happened, but...nice job."

Shoutmon puffed out his white plated chest. "It's all thanks to you, Elsa. We beat Madleomon with the might of our fused power! Only you could've had the ability to get the Fusion Loader working."

Madleomon, Fusion Loader, Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon...it was all too much. Elsa put up both hands. "Hang on. I just landed here with absolutely no idea where I am or what any of you are."

Ballistamon spoke up with a jolly voice. "It's simple, really. We are Digimon: Digital Monsters. And we live in the Digital World."

"We are capable of both fusion and evolution," Dorulumon said. "Though the latter is a lot more difficult to achieve. Thanks to you and your fighting spirit, you were able to fuse us into a more powerful form."

"Fighting spirit...?" Elsa didn't know she had that in her. That must be the rousing feeling she must've felt, that uplifting stir of her heart as she watched Shoutmon X3 pummel Madleomon.

"You're just the right person we need to lead us!" Shoutmon said. "Since I helped you, you can help me, right?" He clasped Elsa's hands, passionate fire burning bright in his eyes. "I'll just say it up front... please help me become the Digimon King!"

Elsa blinked. She just stared back in confusion and finally managed to say, "...Uh, what?"

Shoutmon's enthusiasm didn't falter. "It's fate, I tell you! We're destined to fight side by side, saving all the Zones, the whole Digital World...together as Elsa the Snow Queen and Shoutmon the Digimon King-"

"Wait wait wait, hold on a minute. I think there's been a huge misunderstanding. I am not a Snow Queen. I'm just an ordinary college student."

Shoutmon was adamant as he crossed his arms. "No, you _are_ the Snow Queen."

"What made you jump to such a conclusion, anyway?"

"I pulled information from all kinds of sources and databases," Shoutmon explained. "The human world's getting bigger and better with digital media every day! I've seen on what you humans call Tumblr and Facebook that you're the Snow Queen, so I had you come to the Digital World and help me since you'd know everything there is to be a good ruler!"

'Shoutmon made me come here?' she thought incredulously.

Elsa shook her head and sighed. "I'm afraid you've got it all wrong. I'm not even a real queen. That's just what everyone calls me around school and the Internet. I prefer to keep to myself... I hardly talk to anyone. I hardly even talk to my own sister. Ever since my parents passed away years ago, I've dedicated myself to doing the best I can in school, and in college. I focus on studying, getting good grades, and nothing else. I do it so I can support the only family I have left and keep myself afloat. People get the impression I'm cold and mean, and they call me the Snow Queen. It's not a compliment."

Elsa didn't want to disappoint the little dragon Digimon, but he didn't seem dissuaded in the slightest. Shoutmon scratched his head. "How is that a bad thing? Being a king or queen of anything is the best thing in the world."

"That's not true," she retorted.

Doubt crossed his face for a second. "So all this was a huge mistake, huh?" Shoutmon's stubbornness quickly returned. "No, I refuse to believe that you being here is just random chance. The Fusion Loader doesn't come to anyone so easily. You've been chosen…you are destined to help me!"

Elsa didn't like his edgy, pushy tone. She stared at him with disapproval. "What are you talking about? It sounds more like you're _forcing_ me to help you. Why are you so insistent on being this 'Digimon King?' Is that all you want? Becoming a high and mighty king so you can think you're better than everyone else?"

Shoutmon looked taken aback. "Well, I-"

"On top of that, you drag me into this world with no consideration at all for how I feel. I have school, a home, and family to care for and worry about. You dragged me here on a ridiculous assumption that I'm a queen when clearly I'm not." Elsa huffed a sigh of frustration. "I can't help you. You're on your own, Shoutmon."

The dragon Digimon trembled with rage. It slammed down its mic into the ground and glared at Elsa. "Hmph, I don't need you! Like you keep saying, you're not even a real queen. Just go home, then!" Shoutmon turned and dashed away. Elsa was shocked to see tears brimming in his eyes. Ballistamon and Dorulumon looked to her in silent resignation before slowly following Shoutmon.

Elsa watched them leave, then gritted her teeth and walked away. To where, she didn't know. Despite feeling a restless urge to find a way home, Elsa couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt for turning Shoutmon away. Just like how she had always turned away Anna. She remembered watching from the keyhole of her door, Anna asking her to come out and play and build a snowman with her. Elsa refused every time, and Anna would walk away with slumped shoulders and tears running down her cheeks. She clenched a fist as inner turmoil raged inside her.

'It's his fault I winded up in this mess in the first place. Why should I help him?'

She remembered his tears then, and how much she had hurt him. She felt bad for letting him down. Was that all she was good at? Turning people away when they needed her, and getting them hurt even when she had no intention to do so? That wasn't what she wanted. After a long time thinking, Elsa stared down at her Fusion Loader with newfound determination. She was done pushing anyone away, be it human or Digimon. She will help Shoutmon become the Digimon King. And maybe then she could get home. Elsa turned around and walked back from where she came.

"Shoutmon! Shoutmon, come back!" Elsa kept calling and calling until her voice grew hoarse. She stared off into the distance, feeling her heart sink. 'He's long gone by now...of course he wouldn't hear me...'

Rapid footfalls in the distance made her lift her head. Dorulumon came running towards her, with Ballistamon and Shoutmon riding his back. Dorulumon came to a stop a few feet from Elsa and Shoutmon hopped down. "You called? Thought of changing your mind?"

"You heard me?" she asked in surprise.

"Well, Dorulumon did. He's got good ears. As soon as he said it was you calling for me, we dashed right back!" Shoutmon's face grew serious. "I never got the chance to tell you. Yes, I want to get stronger...I want to become the Digimon King so I can protect my friends in the Forest Zone."

'So that's why he wants to become the Digimon King…' She thought Shoutmon was simply being selfish. Looks like he wasn't the only one jumping to conclusions. Elsa smiled down at him. "In that case, you've got me to back you up."

Shoutmon leapt in the air with joy. "Awesome! We fight as a team from now on! I knew that deep down, you don't have a frozen heart." He extended an open hand. "We'll cut a deal. When I become the Digimon King and we save the Digital World, you can go back to the human world."

Elsa shook Shoutmon's hand. "We got ourselves a deal." She couldn't hide her shock as Shoutmon leapt into her arms to hug her.

"You don't have to be alone, Elsa. In good times and bad, we're friends who will stick together no matter what." Shoutmon pulled back to give her a wide, toothy grin. "You know, Elsa, you have the honor of being my first human friend."

Elsa returned the infectious smile. "And you're the first friend I've had in a long time."

She found herself comforted by Shoutmon's willingness to kindle friendship. For the most part she was still clueless how this Digi-Fusion worked, what other Digimon she would encounter, and whether she'll make more friends or foes along the way. So many questions still persisted in her head, but Elsa had a feeling that in due time, they will all be answered. Together with Shoutmon and his friends, they had Zones to save and a war to win.


End file.
